


Movie Night

by Lyradaisical



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyradaisical/pseuds/Lyradaisical
Summary: Oneshot. Much to Marinette's dismay, Tom and Sabine take Chat Noir in and invites him to their weekly movie nights.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Movie Night

It wasn’t too long ago when Marinette’s family officially adopted a cat. Not just any old cat, but one of Paris’ beloved superheroes. His name was Chat Noir, bearer of bad luck. Though sometimes Marinette swore that she had worse luck than he did. 

It all started on a Friday evening three months ago. She just wanted to sit by the Seine and draw a little before dinner time. But instead, she had fallen down the stairs right as she arrived at the river and sprained her ankle. He had witnessed her clumsiness while he was out on patrol, much to her embarrassment. But instead of laughing, he kindly escorted her back home. Grateful for his help, her parents invited him in for dinner. He respectfully declined, but they pushed on and invited him over for their weekly movie night that they were going to have later on. 

It was only supposed to be a one-time thing. But to her dismay, he and her parents very much enjoyed each other’s company that they invited him over again the next week. And the week after that… and the week after that. It seemed that Chat had found solace within the Dupain-Cheng household and enjoyed spending his Friday nights there. Feed a cat once and it keeps coming back, right? She should have expected it.

It was clear by his fourth night there that he had a less than ideal home life. The way his ears drooped when Tom and Sabine retired for the night and the look of disappointment in his eyes when it also meant that he had to leave, had the family feeling sorry for him. So they took pity on him and told him that he could stay a little longer as long as he didn’t worry his guardians, but only after a particularly painful and embarrassing reminder that the two don’t conduct in any indecent activity.

Marinette apologized after the incident and offhandedly complained about her parents, only to feel guilty immediately afterward. She felt terrible for complaining about her own when his didn’t even spare him a glance. She apologized for her thoughtlessness and only felt worse when he smiled and told her not to worry about it. Seeing her increasingly dour mood, he frowned.

“Really, I’m fine. I mean—my situation sucks, but it’s not your fault. If anything, having you has made my life a whole lot brighter.” He smiled reassuringly. Her face flushed from his words and he quickly amended them. “And your parents too! Your parents are awesome! You’re all awesome!” Marinette stifled her laughter, picked up the remote beside her, and continued the movie.

She admired his ability to stay positive. Whenever she needed pep talks, as Marinette or as Ladybug, he was always there for her. Whether it was about Chloe or about troubles with her designs, he listened to her every problem and sought to cheer her up. Turned out that having a cat was good for her anxiety. 

Before she knew it, it had already been six months since he started showing up. Her ears started picking up any mention of Chat Noir or Fridays even. So it was only natural for her to listen in when she overheard Kim inviting Adrien over for a gaming session at Max’s that Friday. She watched him decline, rubbing the back of his neck, undoubtedly feeling bad about turning them down. He explained that his Fridays were off-limits. When questioned whether it was because of work, he just shook his head and smiled, saying that he spent his Fridays with his family.

‘Odd.’ She thought. Of all the information she gathered about him, she knew that his father was rather distant and didn’t really have the time to spend with him. Her thoughts drifted to her own plans for Friday and felt her insides flutter at the thought of how happy Chat was spending time with her and her parents. She pulled herself out of her reverie when she felt a pair of eyes resting on her. Kim was gone and Adrien was gazing at her. He smiled and waved before mouthing ‘see you tomorrow.’

“See you tomorrow.” She waved back with warm cheeks.

Wait.

She had a sudden revelation and rushed home. She flew up into her room, huffing and wheezing and looked up at all of the images of Adrien that adorned her walls. A warm sense of comfort filled her as her eyes traced the contours of his face.

When exactly did Chat start making her feel the same way?

She cried out dramatically as she gripped the sides of her head and plopped down onto her chaise. Seeing her distress, Tikki asked her if she was okay. But the girl simply curled up and fell back with a heavy sigh. Either Adrien and Chat were the same person or she now had feelings for two boys. She wasn’t lucky enough for it to be the former option. 

Later that night, she rolled herself up into a blanket and sat on her balcony with a mug of hot chocolate wondering if Chat would come and chase her troubles away like he usually did. It was wishful thinking. But just as she got comfortable and pulled out her phone to play a game, he appeared.

“Okay, you must be stalking me. How do you always know when I’m not having a good day?” She mused as she passed him a mug of hot chocolate that she made just in case.

“It’s obvious Princess! I am your loyal knight! If my princess is down, then I shall surely be by her side to pick her up.” He said grandly. 

“Thanks, Chat.” Marinette let out a small laugh before staring down at the mug in her hands. Chat took a sip of his drink as he waited for her to reveal what was on her mind. “Have you ever been in love?”

He choked.

Marinette flew up and gently patted his back as he coughed. He set his mug down on the small table and cleared his throat before straightening himself and raising an eyebrow at her.

“I assume this is pertaining to you and you’re not actually interested in my romantic endeavors.” 

“That’s not true!” She flinched at the thought that maybe she was starting to come off as a little selfish to him. She made a mental note to ask him about himself later. But for now...

“Oh? So you are interested in my love life.” He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her.

“Chat,” She frowned exasperatedly. He laughed and apologized. “So?” She questioned again.

“I have.” He said without hesitation as he leaned back against the rail. She was taken aback by the resoluteness in his eyes. Her cheeks reddened considerably as she thought about who it was that held his affections. There was no way that he was going to understand her issue. He was fiercely loyal to Ladybug. Nothing like her, who held affections for two boys.

“Do you think it’s possible to be in love with two people at once?” She asked, keeping her eyes focused on the ground in front of her. She was too scared to see the judgment on his face. The silence stretched on with only the occasional breeze whooshing in her ears. Her heart thudded in her chest. Was he disappointed with her? Did he leave? As she raised her head to check, she heard his voice.

“I don’t see why not. We can’t really help the way we feel.” He answered. Marinette stared at him, at the warm smile on his face, and felt her heart skip a beat. 

“You make it sound so simple.”

“I suppose I do.” He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. His eyes met hers for a second before he averted them. “Even I—” He paused, expression serious yet shy. She blinked, curious about the sudden change. “If that’s how you feel, there’s no sense in beating yourself up over it.”

Then his telltale smile came back.

“...Unless you’re two-timing,” He suddenly gasped. “Mari—”

“Chat!”

His laughter filled the air and Marinette couldn’t help but join in. Just like that, he was able to ease her anxiety. He turned around and rested his arms against the rail and set his gaze on the bright Paris cityscape. She watched him adoringly as he started talking about what movies he was excited to see next and she wondered if he looked forward to their days together as much as she did. 

“Thanks, Chat.” She said as she moved next to him and followed his example, watching the slight condensation that formed as she spoke. She felt his eyes on her, probably confused by her poorly timed thanks. She turned to him and smiled. “For everything. You're always helping me.” 

“It's my pleasure.” He said cheekily. 

“Chat?” 

“Hm?” 

“You know you can talk to me too, right? If anything’s bothering you, I can lend an ear.”

“I know.” He grinned.

When an Akuma appeared that Friday, she expected him to take a rain check since it had been a particularly tiresome one. She was disappointed but she had to admit she was tired as well. But halfway into a movie with her parents, he arrived bringing two bags of popcorn and a big grin on his face. Tom and Sabine thanked him for his heroism that day and they all resumed watching the movie together. 

As usual, after the first movie, Tom and Sabine headed to bed. Marinette and Chat would usually put terrible movies on afterward to make fun of them, being careful to keep quiet so that her parents could sleep. But seeing as though they were both tired, they opted to pick something more serious. 

With popcorn bowl in hand, they watched the movie silently, reveling in the comfort of each other’s company. Somewhere along the line, Marinette leaned over and rested against Chat. Neither of them seemed to notice or mind. It wasn’t until she felt his body relax, that she realized. Without a word, she continued to watch the movie and munch on popcorn. She inwardly laughed that if this had happened with Adrien, she probably would have freaked. She wondered if perhaps she should tell Chat about her feelings. With Adrien, she was always a little scared of being rejected or ruining their current relationship. Not that she wasn’t worried about rejection from Chat but she felt that no matter what, they could still remain good friends. 

“I think I'm falling asleep…” She heard him mumble and felt him struggling to keep his head up. Maybe a serious movie wasn't a good idea after all. But she had the sudden thought that maybe it was a good chance to reveal her feelings. He was tired and probably wouldn't notice and she’d be able to get it off of her chest. 

“I think I'm falling in love with you.” She said. She felt his head against hers and thought that he finally fell asleep. But only seconds later, his body stiffened up and he straightened himself. Her cheeks seared and she chanted to herself to keep calm. If things didn't turn out well, she could just pretend she never said anything. 

But when no words came from him, she started to panic. Placing the bowl of popcorn down, she was about to sit up, when she felt him relax and rest his head against hers again. She blinked when she felt a warmth against her hand. Her eyes trailed downward to see his hand resting on top of hers. A light rumble came from his body as if he were purring and he squeezed her hand lightly. 

“Me too.” He said.

She couldn’t stop the smile that stretched across her face and the warmth that spread in her chest. And that’s all there was to it. She turned her hand upwards and linked her fingers with his and they both continued to watch, content with their newfound feelings.

  
  



End file.
